Two plush elves and a cloud cuckkoolander
by kuro-tsuki-san
Summary: Kuro-tsuki-san is a eccentric Tolkien fan who always thought the stories from The Plush Toy Collaboration was just Fan Fic. Then she got a box with no return address. Will Tsuki be able to survive having two tiny stuffed elves running around? Will Maedhros and Maglor be able to survive her? Part of The Plush Toy Collaboration, hopefully. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

11-1-14 Ch 1

Rain drizzled down from off the roof of the houses soaking the ground under the eves. Soft curtains of rain and mist fell from the gray clouds blocking the view of the mountains and soaking the ground to the point of running over despite totaling less than an inch of water. Fall had come and with it rain, what little they got, turning the Idaho desert cold, and damp,. . . and gray. . .er. Despite the weather that most people would describe as abysmal and the downright depressing color of the scenery, Kuro Tsuki couldn't help but smile some. Well, a smile never actually touched her face, but she still was pleased none the less. She had to admit it, she loved this kind or weather, it was cool which was a blessed relief after the hundred degree heat of the summer, the clouds kept the sun at bay so the soft light was easy on her eyes as was there dark color that she far preferred over the too bright blue of a clear sky. And the rain, it felt so good on her skin and the smell it brought was very pleasing. Best of all it kept everyone else inside which meant that aside from the occasional car on the highway, her footsteps on the gravel and the rain were the only sounds she could hear.

As Tsuki walked past the mailboxes at the end of the road she noticed a large box in the package cubby build into the brick. A package in the cubby wasn't really all that strange except that it was Sunday and she knew that it hadn't been there earlier when they were driving home from Church and Quiz practice. The Box was a little big for the cubby and an inch or two was sticking out. On the side facing her was the name and address that it was headed to. Tsuki's address. She would have left it there figuring that if it was supposed to be there they could get it in the morning. She was about to leave when she saw the name on the box, or more precisely, the two names and one symbol.

Kuro-Tsuki-san,

Collectorofhats,

And a drawing of a fox's face with a crescent moon on its forehead.

Which shouldn't have been possible, both of those names were just online names she used and she hadn't told anyone that she was planning on using a fox for her Belegarth symbol yet. Still, well you know what they say. . .

"Once is happenstance, twice coincidence, three times. . ." she mumbled under her breath. Now thoroughly confuzeled she picked up the box.

By the time Tsuki got home the rain had begun to eases up, but the sky was still filled with dark clouds. Twilight was making the light fade and at 6:00 it was already almost dark. Tsuki carried the box inside and into her room. She looked for a place to dump the box but the only places open were on her desk next to papers and books that wouldn't fair well wet. On her camp chair in front of her desk, but she didn't want to get her seat wet. And on her steam trunk but she wasn't going to risk her clothes mildewing. There was only one option left, Kuro started kicking things out of the way to clear a space on the floor. Once there was room she dumped the box on the ground and grabbed her knife off the wall to cut the tape. In side of the box was a who ton of packing peanuts and two plushies. She frowned slightly and picked up one of the plushies, he was slightly damp from the rain. He was about a foot and an inch tall and had dark red hair, after a moment of staring she noticed he only had a left hand, when she smelled him he smelled vaguely of smoke. The second one was shorter by an inch and had dark hair and both hands, he looked sad and smelled of the sea. Tsuki set the plushies on the table that was her desk and stared at them. Who would send her Silmarillion plushies? How did they know that she would want Maedhros and Maglor? AND HOW DID THEY GET HER ONLINE NAME? Then she noticed that they were breathing, she stared at the two dolls hoping that her eyes were playing tricks on her, they weren't. She was coming dangerously close to hyperventilating when one of her younger sisters came in.

FireFlight could honestly say that finding her older sister staring at two elven Plushies was not all that new to her. After 16 years she had gotten used to the some what eccentric 18 year old's antics for the most part, so the only thing she really noticed was that the plushies were new.

"Where'd you get those?" She asked. The Space Cadet didn't say any thing just waved at a soggy box on the floor. Fire bent down to get a closer look at it.

"Theirs no return address, and where did thy get your online name?" Her sister just shrugged. Fire was digging through the peanuts when her sister interrupted her.

"There breathing." She stated, sounding almost as if she was talking to her self and not to Fire. That would have not been surprised, but Fire went to look any way. She peered over the older girls shoulder and sure enough, if she looked close enough the plushies did appear to breath.

"Have you been spraying art fixative around in here?" She asked.

"no" They both looked at the plushies on the table.

"It feels like I am missing something." Tsuki mumbled.

"Have you been reading any of that crazy fan fic again?" Fire mused. They fell silent again then Tsuki suddenly sat up, hitting her head against Fire's.

"I'm going to email Creakers." She said and left the room.

"You do that." Muttered FireFlight, rubbing her jaw, and reaching for one of the plushies.


	2. Chapter 2

11-8-14

Ch 2

Tsuki ran out into the living room and turned on the computer that she normally used. Her head was both buzzing and surprisingly clear, the plushies where alive, huh. She was probably going to have a panic attack later but so far she actually felt ok, hyperventilating aside. Check back to marrow. The computer beeped and she looked up as it finished coming on line. She grabbed the mouse and opened the internet and then gmail.

"Here's the hard part" she thought as she contemplating what to say in her email to Crackers, in the end she just told the whole story from start to finish. Still, she felt like she was missing something, what wasn't she supposed to get a letter or something with the plushies? For a minute she felt anger at the guy who sent her the elves before remembering that some one had been stealing there mail. She then spent the next several minutes growling at the unknown person who had walked off with her letter.

"I will get you, you mail stealing cheese monkey." She muttered as she sent off the email. Well no crying, or slaying, over spilt milk, for now. Well hopefully Crackers would be able to help, some how.

She walked back into her room to find that Fire had brought her plushy Cthulhu in and was holding it wall watching the small elves.

"I really hope your not thinking what I think your thinking." She said. Tsuki was the space cadet of the family, but FireFlight was known for having a rather sadistic sense of humor.

"No. . ." Fire said, in such a way that Tsuki was pretty sure that she had been but she didn't pursue it. With a sigh she walked over to the plushies and picked up Maglor.

"When do you think they will wake up?" she asked her sister. Fire just shrugged. Tsuki gave the elf a gentle shake and waited, nothing happened, he just kept on sleeping. She was pondering what to do to wake up the elves when her mom called them both for dinner and Mythbusters. Fire was out the door the moment that food was mentioned but Tsuki stopped in the doorway and went back in, turning around she grabbed the elves and a piece of soft fluffy white cloth and tucked the brothers into the corner of the closet with the cloth as a makeshift sleeping bag. The closet was one of the only parts of the room that wasn't covered in clothes, cloth, and gerbil cages. Satisfied with her work Tsuki left the room and turned off the light.

She pulled out her dad's kindle that her and Fire had claimed and opened the web browser to try to look up anything that could help. She wanted to be ready for when the plushies woke up, because she didn't want to think of the meltdown she would probably have if she wasn't.

**Well that was short, sorry. And no, I don't feel bad about calling the mail thief names, stealing mail is against the law and I am getting really tired of my letters going missing.**


	3. Good? morning

11-14-14

Ch 3 Good? Morning.

Monday morning came early, even more so than normal for Tsuki. The homeschooler had a pretty wacky schedule that only got wackier on Mondays, going to part time to a local high school did that. She grumbled as she crawled out of bed, almost tripped over the curtains hung around the bed, realized she had forgotten her hair brush and did tripped over the gerbil cage going back to get it. She was a bit more uncoordinated than usual this morning. She had stayed up till three in the morning reading fan fic, that she wasn't so sure was fic any more. This was honestly nothing new, but she did try to go to bed before one in the morning on most Sundays. Any way, she had confirmed that the elves were from F.A.U.L.T.T.Y., the box had said so, and that she had been supposed to get a letter. Barely awake she pretty much ran threw the next hour on autopilot.

"Now," she thought, "comes the fun part. This will ether be really boring or really interesting." The elves were still steeping when she checked on them but Maglor was snoring softly and Maedhros had rolled over on his side. Tsuki nudged him softly with one finger but he just tried to hit her with his stump. She frowned and went into Fires room and began to dig around in the piles of dirty laundry for a small bugle Christmas ornament that actually worked some if you were stubborn enough. Sneaking back into the room she blew into the ornament. It took her a couple of tries to get it to work but when it did she discovered that it was a little louder than she had remembered. Up on the top her youngest sister woke up briefly at the noise before going back to sleep when she saw the time. Down in the closet her intended victims didn't react quite so calmly. At the sudden sound of a badly tuned bugle the brothers jumped out of the makeshift bed and reached for their, fortunately, non existent swords instantly awake.

"Morning." Tsuki greeted them, dropping the bugle. The both jumped and looked up. They probably weren't used to looking above them for a voice, she thought. Maedhros opened his mouth to say something but Tsuki didn't notice and started talking before he could finish.

"So the letter seems to be missing so I'm not sure how this is supposed to work and what you do and don't know so here go's. Um. . . I'm Kuro Tsuki because it is Japanese I go by Tsuki instead of Kuro, which is to bad because Kuro is a nice name. Any way, I already know who you are because I read about you in a book, we are in Idaho about 60 miles from Boise. Idaho is in the U.S.A., Idaho is not next to Missouri or Minnesota, that's Iowa, or next to Kentucky, Wisconsin, or Michigan, that's Illinois. Iowa is also next to Illinois by the way. Idaho is next to Oregon, Washington State, Nevada, Utah, Montana, Wyoming, and Canada. Canada is another country by the way. Not that that maters to you I suppose. Any hoo, It is late fall 2014, I think that it is the sixth age, . . . the seventh? Whatever. I don't suppose that I shouldn't leave you here, that was the one thing that most all of the stories agreed on." She was babbling she knew but she was having trouble thinking of what she had planed to say and when she had trouble thinking she talked, a lot. She took another breath to continue talking but before she could she heard he mom call to tell her that it was time to go a minute ago. Letting out a squeak she grabbed the plushies and ran out the door.

"What!" Maglor called up to her. "Where are we going?"

"To school, mellon nin!" She told him before slamming the front door behind her and breaking out into a full on sprint down the road.

"ANDALE!" She shouted once then her mouth and lungs became to busy breathing to talk.

**OK so chapters will probably be shorter now than the first one, I'm just not good at writing long things after the first chapter. Sorry, still I do hope to continue writing this. I have some really fun ideas (and some not so fun, and some that are fun for me to write but not for the poor elves) that other people haven't used that I saw. And some of my sisters want elves too, so we may see some new characters some time.**

**On hid sight maybe a bugle was not the best idea to wake them up with was it, I am so evil. Well at least it wasn't an air raid siren.**

**No I am not Japanese, I just like the name and am being a stickler about the languages rules with names. I wish I was from Japan some times though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**11-24-14 **

**Ch4 Another one rides the bus. . . **

**ARG! That last chapter was so full of grammar errors. Sorry, sorry, sorry, well, I'll try to be more care full this time.**

Tsuki did arrive in time for the bus but it was a close shave. Most Mondays she arrived several minutes early, but that morning had been. . . different. Climbing on to the bus and finding a vacant seat she took a moment to start breathing normal again. When she wasn't breathing like crazy any more she opened her bag and pulled the plushies out. Or she tried to, Maedhros and Maglor jumped/climbed out of the book bag before she could. Once out of the bag Maglor started trying to fix his now rather tangled hair while Maedhros just glared at her.

"Annyeonghaseyo?*" Tsuki said, grinning in a rather nervous way.

"What, lady, was that for?" Maedhros demanded.

"Was what for? And I'm not a lady." Tsuki answered the irate elf, honestly wondering what he was so mad about. Maedhros looked at her like he couldn't believe what she had just asked. Tsuki stared back at him. After an awkward moment of Maedhros glairing and Tsuki staring the bus came to the next stop and the inside lights turned on. Almost immediately Tsuki saw something shiny on the floor and forgot about the one sided argument she and Maedhros were supposed to be having. Meanwhile Maglor decided that his hair would have to wait until he could get a comb.

"Lady," he started to say.

"Not a lady," Tsuki said, from almost all the way under the seat in front of them.

"Well if you are not a lady what are you, and what am I to call you?" He asked her.

"Tsuki works, or 'hay you', but I like Tsuki better. And I'm a girl, not a lady, well maybe a woman? When dose one stop being a girl and become a woman any way? But I definitely am not a Lady, Ladies live in big houses and go to dances, not gross their friends out by talking about how to best kill a goat, or a chicken. . ." Tsuki rambled on under the breath.

"Very well, Tsuki, when I asked you said we were going to 'school'. But what is a 'school'?" he asked.

"You don't know?" She asked, climbing out from under the seat with a paperclip in her hand.

"No" he answered.

"hoo boy. Ok so school is where most kids go to learn, you know reading, writing, math, world domination. Ok not that last one, but ya, things like that. Of course some kids don't go to school but learn other ways. My sisters Gold and Moo are home schooled, and me and Fire go part time to a High school and learn the rest at home or at a home school co op. Co op is to day so we are going in to the High school early, normally we are go in about lunch time. And some kids go to online schools or boarding schools or, well there are at least a hundred types of schools."

"It all sounds rather complicated. My brothers and I were taught by our father. Most of my cousins were taught by tutors." He said, a slight frown on his face.

"Its not really, and even if it is you get used to it soon enough. Tsuki said, binding the paper clip into a triangle.

"Hay who are you talking to?" one of the other kids asked.

"Err. . ." Tsuki oh so eloquently started.

"Oh, neat toy." He continued wall making a grab for Maedhros. "Where are they from? They look like they belong in Lord of the Rings. What happened to his hand?"

"Kind of, and it's a long story." Tsuki said as she tried to get Maedhros back from him.

"What, were you talking to him?" the boys asked, grinning.

"no." Tsuki said.

"Because she was talking to that one." Another boy said, pointing at Maglor.

"Really? Weird." The first boy commented.

"Your sister talks to her toys." Other boy reminded him.

"Yay, but she's five, she" he waved at Tsuki, "is like fifteen."

"eighteen." Tsuki muttered.

"Ok, can I have him back now." Tsuki said, standing up and taking the plushie elf.

"Hay" one of the boys complained.

"SIT DOWN!" Hollered the bus driver. All the kids and one teen rushed to get back to their seats.

"Maybe this isn't the best time." Tsuki whispered to the brothers. They nodded and climbed back into the book bag.

*** Annyeonghaseyo = hello, Korean.**


	5. Chapter 5

**12-10-14**

**Ch 5 **

By the end of the day Maedhros's head was spinning. Tsuki's schedule made no sense to him at all, but at last they seemed to be home for good. Tsuki had retired to her room and was working on homework. Maglor had climbed up in her desk and was watching her conjugate Spanish verbs. Maedhros looked around the room, it was very messy with furniture scattered haphazardly around it. There was a desk in front of a dresser, both of which looked like no one used them. Another dresser was sitting in the middle of the room in front of a smaller one, to one side of it was Tsuki's table and steam chest, and too the other side was a black plastic military chest. In front of the window was a large plastic box filled with cloth, and there were several camping chairs around. And in one corner was the closed he and his brother had slept in. But the thing that interested him most was the book shelf tucked into the closet.

"Will you mind if you read your books?" he asked the teenager. Who was currently explaining male and female Spanish words to Maglor.

"So you would use El when talking about a dog, which is perro, because it is a male word. You can tell because it ends in an O." she continued, seeming not to have noticed his question.

"Will you mind. . ." he began to ask again, louder this time, when she interrupted him.

"Oh, ya, books, help your self." She said before going back to her Spanish lesson.

"But you would use La for female words like house, which is casa. . . I lost The Game,"

"What?"  
>"Never mind, any way, you can tell a . . . . "<p>

It took Maedhros several tries to get to the books he wanted, they were on a middle shelf and he only had one hand to climb with. However when he got to the right shelf he was rewarded with a decant verity of non fiction books to chose from. Walking to the shelf he discovered five small books, all the same size and shape with names he didn't recognize. Pulling out one labeled "Greece" he noticed that there was a picture of a building on the front. Was it about a country? Deciding that this was as good a place to start as any he pulled it the rest of the way out. And realized he wasn't sure how to get down with it.

Over at the desk/table Tsuki and Maglor were deep in conversation, oblivious to Maedhros's plight. They had grown board with Spanish and had moved on to the topic of modern music for a bit. Maglor reading through a note book filled with Tsuki's favorite music lyrics, and Tsuki drawing him on a piece of notebook paper and answering the small elfs questions.

"You like quite the verity of music I see" he commented, noticing yet another theme change in the songs listed. So far he had found everything form sea shanties, to something called "rock", to one or two in a different language. The songs were happy, sad, creepy, lively, wistful, and one that was just plain weird. His eyes were starting to lose focus and his head was beginning to hurt slightly. It was so strange, seeing the letters in the paper and knowing what they mean. They looked so different from Quenya and part of his brain refused to believe that he understood them, and it was making his head hurt. Fortunately Tsuki gave him an opportunity to stop reading for a little while by responding to his earlier statement.

"My dad likes a lot of different types of music, and so do most of my friends, so I've had lots of different types to find songs I like in." He nodded his head and closed the notebook.

"I have met your older sister, fire, and have seen several others. I know that among the race of men having many children is common, how many of you are there? He asked.

There are four of us," Tsuki answered, then smirked slightly. "And I'm the eldest."

"Oh, I am sorry, I thought. . ." he began, but she cut him off.

"Nay, its ok, many people make that mistake, FireFlight is taller than me and often more mature, so it is easy to get us mixed up. Any way there are four of us, Me, Fire, Gold, and Moo also called Dragon. And of course there is mom and dad."

"I do not thing I have seen your father."

"He's in town for work, he will be back on the weekend. Any way, we also have two horses, two dogs, six cats, not quite sure how many gerbils, and Fëanor. . . my Betta fish."

". . . . . You named a fish after my father?" Maglor asked, stunned.

"Yep! It actually fits very well. Betas are very beautiful and intelligent fish. . . with a nasty habit of killing other Bettas given half a chance."

"Oh. . . " was all Maglor could think to say.

"Ya, I thought if fit. So do you have any other questions?" She asked him.

"Yes, what dose this line mean?" He said, opening up the notebook again.

That was more or less how the rest of the evening passed until Moo came in and reminded Tsuki, and unknowingly the two elves, that they had to sleep some time.

**End day 1, on to day 2. :-D**


End file.
